


Bitte träumen von mir heute Abend

by eho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Bisexuality, Collars, Dreams, Ew, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, I don't know, Leashes, Levi - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, This Is STUPID, Wet Dream, levi/armin - Freeform, levi/hanji - Freeform, ooc levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eho/pseuds/eho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is happily married to Hanji, but one day he dreams of Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitte träumen von mir heute Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Before you read this ugly thing, I'd like to warn you that this is extremely OOC, but I suppose I can be forgiven since it's in Levi's dreams after all. This is just a stupid, short one shot about Levi and Armin. Weird, huh? Please correct my mistakes as I'm not a native English speaker!

I turned to my side. Somewhere in my mind I was aware of my ragged breathing and shameful sounds coming from my mouth. Yet, I was in deep sleep. Hanji was snoring on the couch; she fell asleep watching Supernatural again. Our king sized bed was messy because I kept moving around in my sleep. If I was awake, I'd scowl at the mess. But, I was not awake. 

I was dreaming.

I was in an unfamiliar environment, but that didn't seem to confuse me. It was a bed, a comfortable, middle sized one. The room I was in was most likely somebody's bedroom. On the shelf closest to me were a lot of books. The desk was tidy, which I was pleased with.   
It was night time, and I was naked, laying there like some kind of a whore. Yet, I wasn't completely naked. I had a black leather collar around my neck, complete with a leash. My eyes were once covered with a black blindfold that was now thrown away. They were teary, my cheeks were red and my whole body was pulsing.

I felt a pull on my neck. Somebody pulled on my leash, and I obediently leaned in, like a good bitch I am. My eyes opened wide to take a good look at the beautiful man in front of me. There he was, his beautiful blond hair was surrounding his innocent face, and his lips were wet because he kept licking them with that sinful tongue of his. His big blue eyes shone with excitement; I knew he was as turned on as I was. 

Ha, so the cute innocent Armin was into bondage?

He was touching my cock, his other hand in my hair. I gasped slightly as he locked his gaze with mine. He smiled.  
He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to my ear. He chuckled a bit, like something was funny.

"Hey, be a good boy and spread your legs for me, will ya?"

I snickered and spread my legs, feeling vulnerable, but forgetting that feeling as soon as his lips found mine. I wanted to please him, to show him how much I want him. We were kissing intimately; our touches were passionate and hot. "This is it," I thought. "This is where I feel most at home." His embrace, his kiss, and his smile. I felt like I loved him. 

After making out, from somewhere behind him he pulled out a strange object. He was now licking my hard nipples while I arched my back in pleasure. I didn't even notice it when he pushed the object in my mouth. It was long, hard and thick. He made me suck on it and lick it while he massaged my thighs. It felt somewhat odd, but nothing I couldn't handle. I liked this way too much. I loved what he was doing to me. I was as obedient as I was never before. 

There was a fire inside of me, yes, and I liked the way it burned my body.

He removed the object from my mouth and replaced it by his mouth, and I accepted his tongue. He sucked on my tongue, and then bit lightly at my bottom lip. In the same time, I could feel something oddly hard pressing against my asshole. But he kept licking me, touching me and making my heart beat uncontrollably that I barely noticed it. It was when he pushed it in, that I inhaled sharply, in pain. 

"Ah, ahh-h" I tried breathing evenly but I could feel my walls stretch and I felt like I'm going to break. But, he knew just how unbreakable I am.

He touched my painfully hard penis and started stroking it gently. My mind was confused whether to feel pain or pleasure. I decided for pleasure. After a few minutes, he moved the object deep inside of me, and I almost screamed, but the look in his wonderfully blue eyes stopped me.

He was a hunter. I was the prey. And he finally had me in his hands.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was a mess. He pounded the thing deep inside of me and I winced. But, as he kept doing it, I began feeling the pleasure I never felt before. And, strangely, what hurt before, felt great now. I was moaning, shameless and needy.   
I was grinding against the object, it felt too good. He was doing some strange things to me, and I accepted it fully. Every movement of his hand made my insides warm and aching for more. Gritting my teeth, I tried to get as much pleasure as I could. He chuckled darkly above me and I shuddered. I wanted HIM. 

As if on cue, he pulled the thing out and put it aside. The sudden loss of contact made me wince. I watched his slender fingers work their way to his hard member and position himself above my entrance. I was shaking with the anticipation of his beautiful cock in my ass. I wanted it, now. He pushed it in, not even bothering to pause or to let me regain my self control. I was a pathetic, needy, slutty pile of shuddering muscle but he didn't mind me at all.  
His big dick felt great. I was comfortable with it right away since he prepared me well. I was almost too horny as I waited for him to start moving. I wanted him to fuck me fast and rough, because anything else wouldn't satisfy my desires. He moved straight away, pushing himself deep inside of me, then going back out, almost slipping out, then ramming roughly back in. He kept jerking himself in balls deep. He was hitting my sweet spot repedeatly and I was screaming with pleasure. His little moans were driving me crazy. The way his blonde hair would stick to his sweaty forehead was enticing. He was destroying my tight asshole, filling in all of my insides, his hot saliva was mixing with mine, and his hand held mine. Our fingers were intertwined. Our bodies shook from exaustion but he kept jerking hard into me. In out in out, again, repeat, HARD. 

I was panting and breathing heavily. I could barely stand this. He definitely didn't go easy on me. But I didn't mind it. I loved it. "Ahhh..." he let out, gritting his teeth as he jerked his dick onto my prostate, and I screamed in pleasure. "Ar, Ar, Armin, gah!!!" I tried to say but ended up speechless as he violently pushed his dick in me. I was hot and red all over, weak and throbbing while experiencing the best fuck of my life. He kissed my neck and cheek, ending up at my wet lips. He parted them with his tongue and kissed me not very gently.

"Levi, Levi, I'm going crazy with you..." he was muttering above me, his beautiful face blushing and he was panting heavily. I touched his cheek, which was a bit wet from sweating. I smiled and arched my back in pleasure as he hit my prostate over and over again. He was driving me crazy, we were both crazy, yet it didn't matter.

"Oh God, Armin, I love you!" I couldn't help it, I said it and I climaxed. Waves of pleasure were hitting my body and mind and I shut my eyes closed, letting a content sigh as I basked in the amazing feeling. His dick in my ass was wet, I realized he climaxed in the same time as I did. He was shaking above me, probably riding his orgasm, and I touched him gently. He collapsed next to me, catching his breath quickly.   
My head was blank and I couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move. I was laying there on my back, legs spread and covered in both of our cum as he licked my limp body. He licked up traces of cum on my stomach and kissed me gently. I was still shaking a little bit, but I wasn't cold or scared. I was overwhelmed. 

Armin smiled and ran his fingers through my messy hair. He was so beautiful. "I know, Levi. 

I lo-"

"Leeeeeevi!!!!!!!!!" I jumped up, feeling dizzy from sleep. What? What? What?

I was always so confused when I just woke up.

"Leeeevi, get up, sunshine! It's morning!" 

It was Hanji from the kitchen. I could hear the sounds of morning; our small radio at the kitchen counter was playing some country music; Hanji was going around with plates and pans and cups. I could even smell coffee. "I'm up!" I yelled back, then sat down and run my fingers through my hair. My underwear was wet. I felt dirty. My mind went back to the dream that still lingered fresh in my mind. What were you going to say, Armin?

I got up and took a pair of new underwear with me as I walked to the bathroom. I cleaned myself thoroughly, almost violently, trying to forget the events I somehow kept replaying in my mind. I cringed as I remember telling him I love him. That's stupid of me. I love Hanji, she's my wife for God's sake. I cleaned myself and brushed my hair, then headed to the kitchen. 

Sitting down with a sigh, I watched Hanji hop around, making breakfast. She was messy as always, I noticed. I smiled to myself. I love Hanji, that's right. 

Still, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Why was I with Armin, of all people? And he was topping? Nothing made sense. I felt Hanji tugging at my hair. I raised my head and kissed her gently, my hands holding hers. I only remembered the dream for a second. 

I felt like I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm.  
> Can you see how much I know about sex? *insert sarcasm here* Still, please comment and/or leave kudos I don't know... My tumblr url is magneticgareki.   
> Wow. This was stupid. Anyways, I'm done. I hope I can make an Ereri fanfic soon. Eren and Levi just make my heart melt. Gwendolyn out.


End file.
